Potop/Rozdział XVII
Kmicic jednak nie wyruszył ani tego dnia, ani następnego, bo groźne wieści poczęły nadchodzić zewsząd do Kiejdan. Oto pod wieczór przybiegł goniec z doniesieniem, że chorągwie Mirskiego i Stankiewicza same ruszają ku rezydencji hetmańskiej, gotowe zbrojną ręką upomnieć się o swych pułkowników, że wzburzenie panuje między nimi straszne i że towarzystwo wysłało deputacje do wszystkich chorągwi stojących w pobliżu Kiejdan i dalej, aż na Podlasie do Zabłudowa, z doniesieniem o zdradzie hetmańskiej i wezwaniem, by się łączyły w kupę dla obrony ojczyzny. Łatwo było przy tym przewidzieć, że mnóstwo szlachty zleci się do zbuntowanych chorągwi i wytworzy poważną siłę, przeciwko której trudno się będzie opierać w nieobronnych Kiejdanach, zwłaszcza że nie na wszystkie pułki, które książę Radziwiłł miał pod ręką, można było liczyć z pewnością. Zmieniło to wyrachowania i wszystkie plany hetmańskie, ale zamiast osłabić w nim ducha, zdawało się go jeszcze podniecać. Postanowił sam na czele wiernych szkockich regimentów, rajtarii i artylerii wyruszyć przeciw buntownikom i zdeptać ogień w zarodku. Wiedział, że żołnierze bez pułkowników są tylko tłuszczą niesforną, która rozproszy się przed grozą samego imienia hetmańskiego. Postanowił też nie szczędzić krwi i przerazić przykładem całe wojsko, wszystką szlachtę, ba! całą Litwę, aby nie śmiała drgnąć nawet pod żelazną jego ręką. Miało się spełnić wszystko, co zamierzył, i spełnić się własnymi jego siłami. Tegoż dnia jeszcze wyjechało kilku oficerów cudzoziemskich do Prus czynić tam nowe zaciągi, a Kiejdany wrzały zbrojnym ludem. Regimenta szkockie, rajtaria cudzoziemska, dragoni Mieleszki i Charłampa i "lud ognisty" pana Korfa gotowały się do wyprawy. Hajducy książęcy, czeladź, mieszczanie z Kiejdan mieli wzmocnić siły książęce, a na koniec postanowiono przyśpieszyć wysłanie uwięzionych pułkowników do Birż, gdzie bezpieczniej było ich trzymać niżeli w otwartych Kiejdanach. Książę spodziewał się słusznie, że wysłanie do tej odległej fortecy, w której wedle układu musiała już stać załoga szwedzka, zniweczy nadzieję uwolnienia ich w umysłach zbuntowanych żołnierzy i pozbawi sam bunt wszelkiej podstawy. Pan Zagłoba, Skrzetuscy i Wołodyjowski mieli dzielić losy innych. Wieczór już był, gdy do piwnicy, w której siedzieli, wszedł oficer z latarnią w ręku i rzekł: — Zbierajcie się, waszmościowie, iść ze mną. — Dokąd? — pytał niespokojnym głosem pan Zagłoba. — To się pokaże... Prędzej! prędzej! — Idziemy. Wyszli. Na korytarzu otoczyli ich żołnierze szkoccy zbrojni w muszkiety. Zagłoba coraz był niespokojniejszy. — Przecie na śmierć by nas nie prowadzili bez księdza, bez spowiedzi? — szepnął do ucha Wołodyjowskiego. Po czym zwrócił się do oficera: — Jakże godność, proszę? — A waści co do mojej godności? — Bo mam wielu krewnych na Litwie i miło wiedzieć, z kim się ma do czynienia. — Nie pora sobie świadczyć, ale kiep ten, kto się swego nazwiska wstydzi... Jestem Roch Kowalski, jeśli waćpan chcesz wiedzieć. — Zacna to rodzina! Mężowie dobrzy żołnierze, niewiasty cnotliwe. Moja babka była Kowalska, ale osierociła mnie, nimem na świat przyszedł... A waćpan z Wieruszów czyli z Korabiów Kowalskich? — Co mnie tu waść będziesz po nocy indagował! — Boś mi pewno krewniak, gdyż i struktura w nas jednaka. Grube masz waćpan kości i bary zupełnie jak moje, a ja właśnie po babce urodę odziedziczyłem. — No, to się w drodze wywiedziemy... Mamy czas! — W drodze? — rzekł Zagłoba. I wielki ciężar spadł mu z piersi. Odsapnął jak miech i zaraz nabrał fantazji. — Panie Michale — szepnął — nie mówiłem ci, że nam szyi nie utną? Tymczasem wyszli na dziedziniec zamkowy. Noc już zapadła zupełna. Tu i owdzie tylko płonęły czerwone pochodnie lub migotały latarki rzucając niepewne blaski na grupy żołnierzy konnych i pieszych rozmaitej broni. Cały dziedziniec zatłoczony był wojskiem. Gotowano się widocznie do pochodu, bo wszędy znać było ruch wielki. Tu i owdzie w ciemnościach majaczyły włócznie i rury muszkietów, kopyta końskie szczękały po bruku; pojedynczy jeźdźcy przebiegali pomiędzy chorągwiami; zapewne byli to oficerowie rozwożący rozkazy. Kowalski zatrzymał konwój i więźniów przed ogromnym wozem drabiniastym zaprzężonym we cztery konie. — Siadajcie, waszmościowie! — rzekł. — Tu już ktoś siedzi — rzekł gramoląc się Zagłoba. — A nasze łuby? — Łuby są pod słomą — odrzekł Kowalski — prędzej! prędzej! — A kto tu siedzi? — pytał Zagłoba wpatrując się w ciemne postacie wyciągnięte na słomie. — Mirski, Stankiewicz, Oskierko! — ozwały się głosy. — Wołodyjowski, Jan Skrzetuski, Stanisław Skrzetuski, Zagłoba! -odpowiedzieli nasi rycerze. — Czołem! czołem! — Czołem! W zacnej kompanii pojedziem. A gdzie nas wiozą, nie wiecie waszmościowie? — Jedziecie waszmościowie do Birż! — rzekł Kowalski. To powiedziawszy dał rozkaz. Konwój pięćdziesięciu dragonów otoczył wóz i ruszyli. Więźniowie poczęli rozmawiać z cicha. — Szwedom nas wydadzą! — rzekł Mirski. — Tegom się spodziewał. — Wolę siedzieć między nieprzyjaciółmi niż między zdrajcami! — odpowiedział Stankiewicz. — A ja bym wolał kulą w łeb! — zawołał Wołodyjowski — niż siedzieć z założonymi rękami w czasie takiej wojny nieszczęsnej. — Nie bluźń, panie Michale — odpowiedział Zagłoba — bo z woza, byle pora sposobna przyszła, możesz dać nura, z Birż także, a z kulą we łbie ciężko uciekać. Ale ja wiedziałem z góry, że się na to ten zdrajca nie ośmieli. — Radziwiłł by się nie miał na co ośmielić! — rzekł Mirski. — Widać, żeś waść z daleka przyjechał i że jego nie znasz. Komu on zemstę poprzysięże, ten jakoby był już w grobie, a nie pamiętam przykładu, żeby komu najmniejszą krzywdę odpuścił. — A tak i nie śmiał na mnie podnieść ręki! — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — Kto wie, czy nie mnie i waszmościowie szyje zawdzięczacie. — A to jakim sposobem? — Bo mnie chan krymski okrutnie miłuje za to, żem spisek na jego szyję odkrył, gdym w niewoli w Krymie siedział. A i nasz pan miłościwy Joannes Casimirus także się we mnie kocha. Nie chciał, taki syn, Radziwiłł, z dwoma potentatami zadzierać, gdyż i na Litwie mogliby go dosięgnąć. — I! Co waćpan gadasz! Nienawidzi on króla, jak diabeł święconej wody, i jeszcze by był na waści zawziętszy, gdyby wiedział, żeś królowi konfident — odpowiedział Stankiewicz. — A ja tak myślę — rzekł Oskierko — że nie chciał hetman sam naszą krwią się mazać, żeby odium na siebie nie ściągnąć, ale przysiągłbym, że ten oficer wiezie rozkaz do Szwedów w Birżach, żeby nas natychmiast rozstrzelali. — Oj! — rzekł Zagłoba. Umilkli na chwilę; tymczasem wóz wtoczył się już na rynek kiejdański. Miasto spało, w oknach nie było świateł, jeno psy przed domami ujadały zapalczywie na przeciągający orszak. — Wszystko jedno! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Zawsześmy zyskali na czasie, może i przypadek nam posłużyć, a może i fortel jaki przyjść do głowy. Tu zwrócił się do starych pułkowników. — Waszmościowie mało mnie znacie, ale spytajcie się moich towarzyszów, w jakich bywałem opałach, a dlategom się zawdy wydostał na pole. Powiedzcie no mnie, co to za oficer, któren nad konwojem ma komendę? Zaliby mu nie można wyperswadować, żeby się zdrajcy nie trzymał, jeno przy ojczyźnie stanął i z nami się połączył? — To Roch Kowalski z Korabiów Kowalskich — odrzekł Oskierko. — Ja go znam. Tak samo mógłbyś waszmość jego koniowi perswadować, bo dalibóg, nie wiem, który głupszy. — A że to zrobili go oficerem? — On u Mieleszki w dragonach chorągiew nosi, do czego rozumu nie potrzeba. A zrobili go oficerem, bo się księciu z pięści podobał, gdyż podkowy łamie i z chowanymi niedźwiedziami wpół się bierze, a takiego jeszcze nie znalazł, którego by nie rozciągnął. — Takiż to z niego osiłek? — Że osiłek, to osiłek, a przy tym, żeby mu zwierzchnik powiedział: rozwal łbem ścianę — to bez chwili namysłu zacząłby zaraz w nią trykać. Przykazano mu, by nas do Birż odwiózł, to i odwiezie, choćby się ziemia zapaść miała. -— Proszę! — rzekł Zagłoba, który z wielką uwagą słuchał tej rozmowy — rezolutny to jednak chłop! — Bo u niego rezolutność z głupotą jedno stanowi. Zresztą, jak ma czas, a nie je, to śpi. Zadziwiająca rzecz, której byście waćpanowie nie uwierzyli: przecie on raz czterdzieści ośm godzin w cekhauzie przespał i ziewał jeszcze, gdy go z tapczana ściągnęli. — Okrutnie mi się ten oficer podoba — rzekł Zagłoba — bo zawsze lubię wiedzieć, z kim mam sprawę. To rzekłszy zwrócił się do Kowalskiego. — A przybliż no się waćpan! — zawołał protekcjonalnym tonem. — Czego? — pytał Kowalski zwracając konia. — Nie masz no gorzałki? — Mam. — Dawaj! — Jak to: "dawaj"? — Bo widzisz, mości Kowalski, żeby to było nie wolno, to byś miał rozkaz nie dawać, a że nie masz rozkazu, więc dawaj. — Hę? — rzekł zdumiony pan Roch — jako żywo! a cóż to mi — mus? — Mus nie mus, ale ci wolno, a godzi się krewnego wspomóc i starszego, któren gdyby się był z waściną matką ożenił, mógłby jak nic być twoim ojcem. — Jakiś mi tam waćpan krewny! — Bo są podwójni Kowalscy. Jedni się Wieruszową pieczętują, na której kozieł w tarczy jest wyimaginowany z podniesioną zadnią nogą, a drudzy Kowalscy mają za klejnot Korab, na którym przodek ich Kowalski z Anglii przez morze do Polski przyjechał, i ci są moi krewni, a to przez babkę, i dlatego, że ja także Korabiem się pieczętuję. — Dla Boga! toś waść naprawdę mój krewniak! — Alboś Korab? — Korab. — Moja krew, jak mi Bóg miły! — zawołał Zagłoba. — Dobrze, żeśmy się spotkali, bo ja tu w rzeczy samej na Litwę do Kowalskich przyjechałem, a chociażem w opresji, a ty na koniu i na wolności, chętnie bym cię wziął w ramiona, bo co swój, to swój. — Cóż ja waćpanu poradzę? Kazali cię odwieźć do Birż, to odwiozę... Krew krwią, a służba służbą. — Mów mi: wuju! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Masz wuj gorzałki! — rzekł pan Roch. — To mi wolno. Zagłoba przyjął chętnie manierkę i napił się do woli. Po chwili miłe ciepło poczęło mu się rozlewać po wszystkich członkach, w głowie uczyniło mu się jasno, a umysł stał się jasny. — Zleź no z konia — rzekł do pana Rocha — i przysiądź się trochę na wóz, pogawędzimy, bo chciałbym, żebyś mi co o rodzinie opowiedział. Szanuję ja służbę, ale to ci przecie wolno. Kowalski przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. — Nie było zakazu — rzekł wreszcie. I wkrótce potem siedział już na wozie koło pana Zagłoby, a raczej rozciągnął się na słomie, którą wóz był wyładowany. Pan Zagłoba uściskał go serdecznie. — Jakże się miewa twój stary?... bodajże cię!... zapomniałem, jak mu na imię. — Też Roch. — I słusznie, i słusznie. Roch spłodził Rocha... To jest wedle przykazania. Powinieneś swego syna także Rochem nazwać, aby każdy dudek miał swój czubek. A żonaty jesteś? — Pewnie, że żonaty! Ja jestem Kowalski, a to jest pani Kowalska, innej nie chcę. To rzekłszy młody oficer podniósł do oczu panu Zagłobie głownię ciężkiej dragońskiej szabli i powtórzył: — Innej nie chcę! — Słusznie! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Okrutnie mi się podobasz, Rochu, synu Rocha. Żołnierz najlepiej akomodowany, gdy nie ma innej żony jak taka; i to ci jeszcze powiem, że prędzej ona po tobie niż ty po niej owdowiejesz. Szkoda jeno, że młodych Rochów mieć z nią nie będziesz, bo widzę, żeś bystry kawaler, i szkoda by było, gdyby taki ród miał zaginąć. — O wa! — rzekł Kowalski. — Jest nas sześciu braci. — I wszystko Rochy? — Jakbyś wuj wiedział, że każden, jeśli nie na pierwsze, to na drugie ma Roch, bo to nasz szczególniejszy patron. — A napijmy się no jeszcze! — A dobrze. Zagłoba znów przechylił manierkę, ale nie wypił całej, jeno oddał ją oficerowi i rzekł: — Do dna, do dna! — Szkoda, że cię nie mogę widzieć! — mówił dalej. — Noc tak ciemna, choć w pysk daj. Własnych palców byś nie poznał. Słuchaj no, mości Rochu, a gdzie to te wojsko miało wychodzić z Kiejdan, gdyśmy wyjeżdżali? — A na buntowników. — Bóg najwyższy wie, kto tu buntownik: czy ty, czy oni? — Ja buntownik? Jakże to? Co mnie mój hetman każe, to czynię. — Ale hetman nie czyni tego, co mu król jegomość każe, bo pewnie mu nie kazał ze Szwedami się łączyć. Nie wolałżebyś to Szwedów bić niż mnie, krewnego, w ręce im wydawać? — Może bym i wolał, ale co rozkaz, to słuch! — I pani Kowalska by wolała. Znam ja ją. Między nami mówiąc: hetman się przeciw królowi i ojczyźnie zbuntował. Nie powtarzaj tego nikomu, ale tak jest. I wy, co mu służycie, także się buntujecie. — Tego mnie się słuchać nie godzi. Hetman ma swoją zwierzchność, a ja mam swoją, właśnie hetmańską, i Bóg by mnie skarał, gdybym się jej przeciwił. Niesłychana to rzecz! — Zacnie mówisz... Ale uważ no, Rochu : gdybyś tak wpadł w ręce onych buntowników, to i ja bym był wolny, i nie twoja by była wina, bo nec Hercules contra plures!... Nie wiem, gdzie się tam te chorągwie znajdują, ale ty musisz wiedzieć... i widzisz, moglibyśmy trochę ku nim nawrócić. — Jakże to? — A żebyś tak umyślnie ku nim zjechał? Nie byłoby twojej winy, jeśliby nas odbili. Nie miałbyś mnie na sumieniu... a mieć krewniaka na sumieniu, wierzaj mí, straszny to ciężar! — At! co wuj gadasz! Dalibóg, zlezę z woza i na konia siędę. Nie ja będę miał wuja na sumieniu, jeno pan hetman. Pókim żyw, nie będzie z tego nic! — Nie, to nie! — rzekł Zagłoba. — Wolę to, że szczerze mówisz, chociaż pierwej byłem twym wujem niż Radziwił twoim hetmanem. A czy ty wiesz, Rochu, co to jest wuj? — Wuj — to wuj. — Bardzoś to roztropnie wykalkulował, ale przecie, gdzie ojca nie ma, tam Pismo mówi: wuja słuchał będziesz. Jest to jakby rodzicielska władza, której grzech, Rochu, się sprzeciwić... Bo nawet i to zauważ, że kto się ożeni, ten snadnie ojcem być może; ale w wuju płynie ta sama krew, co w matce. Nie jestem ci wprawdzie bratem twej matki, ale moja babka musiała być ciotką twej babki; więc poznaj to, że powaga kilku pokoleń we mnie spoczywa, bo jako wszyscy na tym świecie jesteśmy śmiertelni, tedy władza z jednych na drugich przechodzi i ani hetmańska, ani królewska nie może jej negować, ani nikogo zmuszać, żeby się oponował. Co prawda, to święte! Mali hetman wielki, czy też, dajmy na to, polny, prawo nakazać, nie już szlachcicowi i towarzyszowi, ale lada jakiemu ciurze, żeby się na ojca, matkę, na dziada albo na starą ociemniałą babkę porywał? Odpowiedz na to, Rochu! Mali prawo? — Hę? — spytał sennym głosem Kowalski. — Na starą ociemniałą babkę! — powtórzył pan Zagłoba. — Kto by się wonczas chciał żenić i dzieci płodzić albo się wnuków doczekać?... Odpowiedz i na to, Rochu! — Ja jestem Kowalski, a to pani Kowalska — mówił coraz senniej oficer. — Kiedy chcesz, niech i tak będzie! — odpowiedział Zagłoba. — Lepiej to nawet, że nie będziesz miał dzieci, bo mniej kpów będzie po świecie grasowało. Nieprawda, Rochu? Zagłoba nadstawił ucho, ale nie usłyszał już żadnej odpowiedzi. — Rochu! Rochu! — zawołał z cicha. Pan Roch spał jak zabity. — Śpisz?... — mruknął Zagłoba. — Czekajże, zdejmę ci ten żelazny garnek z głowy, bo ci niewygodnie. Opończa dusi cię pod szyją, jeszcze by cię krew zalała. Co bym był za krewniak, żebym cię nie miał ratować. Tu ręce pana Zagłoby poczęły poruszać się z lekka koło głowy i szyi Kowalskiego. Na wozie spali wszyscy głębokim snem, żołnierze kiwali się także na kulbakach, inni, jadący w przedzie, podśpiewywali z cicha, wypatrując zarazem pilno drogi, bo noc, choć niedżdżysta, była bardzo ciemna. Jednakże po niejakim czasie żołnierz prowadzący tuż za wozem konia ujrzał w ciemnościach opończę i jasny hełm swego oficera. Kowalski nie zatrzymując wozu zsunął się i kiwnął, by mu podano rumaka. Po chwili siedział już na nim. — Panie komendancie, a gdzie staniemy na popas? — pytał wachmistrz zbliżywszy się ku niemu. Pan Roch nie odpowiedział ani słowa i ruszył naprzód, minął z wolna jadących na przedzie i znikł w ciemnościach. Nagle do uszu dragonów doszedł tętent szybkiego biegu konia. — Skokiem komendant ruszył! — mówili między sobą. — Pewnie chce obaczyć, czy jakiej karczmy nie ma blisko. Czas by już koniom popasać, czas! Tymczasem upłynęło pół godziny, godzina, dwie, a pan Kowalski ciągle, widać, jechał naprzód, bo go nie było jakoś widać. Konie znużyły się bardzo, zwłaszcza przy wozie, i poczęły się wlec wolno. Gwiazdy schodziły z nieba. — Skocz no który do komendanta — rzekł wachmistrz — powiedz mu, że szkapy ledwie nogi ciągną, a wozowe ustały. Jeden z żołnierzy wyruszył naprzód, ale po godzinie wrócił sam. — Komendanta ani śladu, ani popiołu — rzekł. — Musiał z milę naprzód wyjechać. Żołnierze poczęli mruczeć z nieukontentowaniem. — Dobrze mu, bo się przez dzień wyspał i teraz na wozie — a ty się, człeku, kołacz po nocy ostatnim tchem końskim i swoim. — Toć tu karczma o dwie staje — mówił ten sam żołnierz, który jeździł naprzód — myślałem, że go tam znajdę, ale gdzie tam!... Słuchałem, czy konia nie usłyszę... Nic nie słychać. Diabli wiedzą, gdzie zajechał. — Staniem tam i tak! — rzekł wachmistrz. — Trzeba szkapom wytchnąć. Jakoż zatrzymali wóz przed karczemką. Żołnierze pozłazili z koni i jedni poszli kołatać do drzwi, drudzy odpasywali wiązki siana wiszące za kulbakami, aby konie choć z rąk pokarmić. Jeńcy na wozie rozbudzili się, gdy ruch wozu ustał. — A gdzie to jedziemy? — pytał stary pan Stankiewicz. — Po nocy nie mogę rozeznać — odparł Wołodyjowski — zwłaszcza że nie na Upitę jedziemy. — Wszakże to do Briż na Upitę z Kiejdan się jedzie? — spytał Jan Skrzetuski. — Tak jest. Ale w Upicie stoi moja chorągiew, o którą książę, widać, obawiał się, by nie oponowała, więc kazał inną drogą jechać. Zaraz za Kiejdanami wykręciliśmy do Dalnowa i Kroków, stamtąd pojedziemy pewnie na Bejsagołę i Szawle. Trochę to z drogi, ale przez to Upita i Poniewież zostaną na prawo. Po drodze nie ma tam żadnych chorągwi, bo wszystkie, co były, ściągnięto ku Kiejdanom, aby je mieć pod ręką. — A pan Zagłoba — rzekł Stanisław Skrzetuski — śpi smaczno i chrapie, zamiast o fortelach myśleć, jak to sobie obiecywał. — Niech śpi... Zmorzyła go, widać, rozmowa z tym głupim komendantem, do którego krewieństwa się przyznawał. Widać chciał go sobie skaptować, ale to na nic. Kto dla ojczyzny Radziwiłła nie opuścił, ten go pewnie dla dalekiego krewnego nie opuści. — Zali oni naprawdę są krewni? — zapytał Oskierko. — Oni? Tacy oni krewni jak ja z waćpanem — odpowiedział Wołodyjowski — gdyż co pan Zagłoba mówił o wspólności klejnotu, to i to nieprawda, bo ja wiem dobrze, że jego klejnot woła się Wczele. — A gdzie to pan Kowalski? — Musi być przy ludziach albo w karczmie. — Chciałbym go prosić, by mi pozwolił na konia którego żołnierskiego siąść — mówił Mirski — bo mi kości zdrętwiały. — Na to się pewnie nie zgodzi — odparł Stankiewicz — bo noc ciemna, łatwo by szkapie ostrogi dać i czmychnąć. Kto by tam i dogonił! — Dam mu kawalerski parol, że nie będę ucieczki tentował, zresztą już i świtać zapewne zacznie. — Żołnierzu! a gdzie to komendant? — pytał Wołodyjowski stojącego w pobliżu dragona. — A kto jego wie? — Jak to : kto jego wie? Kiedy ci mówię, żebyś go zawołał, to go zawołaj. — Kiedy my sami nie wiemy, panie pułkowniku, gdzie on jest — odrzekł dragon. — Jak zlazł z wozu i ruszył naprzód, tak do tej pory nie wrócił. — Powiedzże mu, jak wróci, że chcemy z nim mówić. — Wedle woli pana pułkownika ! — odrzekł żołnierz. Jeńcy umilkli. Od czasu do czasu tylko głośne poziewanie rozlegało się na wozie; obok konie chrupotały siano. Żołnierze koło wozu, wsparci na kulbakach, drzemali. Inni gwarzyli z cicha lub posilali się, czym kto miał, bo pokazało się, że karczemka była opuszczona i że nikt w niej nie mieszkał. Już też i noc poczęła blednąć. Na wschodniej stronie ciemne tło nieba poszarzało nieco, gwiazdy gasły z wolna i świeciły migotliwym, niepewnym światłem. A za tym i dach karczemki posiwiał, drzewa przy niej rosnące jęły się bramować srebrem. Konie i ludzie zdawali się wynurzać z cienia. Po chwili już i twarze można było rozeznać, i żółtą barwę opończy. Hełmy poczęły odbijać blask poranny. Pan Wołodyjowski roztworzył ręce i przeciągnął się ziewając przy tym od ucha do ucha, po czym spojrzał na uśpionego pana Zagłobę; nagle rzucił się w tył i zakrzyknął: — Niechże go kule biją! Na Boga! mości panowie! patrzcie! — Co się stało? — pytali pułkownicy otwierając oczy. — Patrzcie! patrzcie! — wołał Wołodyjowski ukazując palcem uśpioną postać. Jeńcy zwrócili wzrok we wskazanym kierunku i zdumienie odbiło się na wszystkich twarzach: pod burką i w czapce pana Zagłoby spał snem sprawiedliwego pan Roch Kowalski, Zagłoby zaś nie było na wozie. — Umknął, jak mi Bóg miły! — mówił zdumiony Mirski oglądając się na wszystkie strony, jakby oczom własnym jeszcze nie wierzył. — To kuty frant! Niech go kaduk! — zakrzyknął Stankiewicz. — Zdjął hełm i żółtą opończę z tego kpa i umknął na jego własnym koniu! — Jako w wodę wpadł! — A zapowiedział, że się fortelem wydostanie. — Tyle go będą widzieli! — Mości panowie! — mówił z uniesieniem Wołodyjowski — nie znacie jeszcze tego człeka, a ja już wam dziś przysięgnę, że on i nas jeszcze wydostanie. Nie wiem jak, kiedy, jakim sposobem, ale przysięgnę! — Dalibóg! oczom się wierzyć nie chce — mówił Stanisław Skrzetuski. Wtem żołnierze spostrzegli, co się stało. Uczynił się między nimi gwar. Jedni przez drugich biegli do wozu i wybałuszali oczy na widok swego komendanta przybranego w wielbłądzią burkę, w rysi kołpaczek i uśpionego głęboko. Wachmistrz począł go szarpać bez ceremonii. — Panie komendancie! panie komendancie! — Ja jestem Kowalski... a to pani Kowalska — mruczał pan Roch. — Panie komendancie, więzień uciekł! Kowalski siadł na wozie i otworzył oczy. — Czego?... — Więzień uciekł, ten gruby szlachcic, który z panem komendantem rozmawiał! Oficer oprzytomniał. — Nie może być! — zakrzyknął przerażonym głosem. — Jak to?! Co się stało? Jakim sposobem uciekł? — W hełmie i w opończy pana komendanta; żołnierze go nie poznali, noc była ciemna. — Gdzie mój koń? — krzyknął Kowalski. — Nie ma konia. Ów szlachcic właśnie na nim uciekł. — Na moim koniu? — Tak jest! Kowalski wziął się za głowę. — Jezusie Nazareński! Królu żydowski!... Po chwili krzyknął: — Dawajcie tego psiawiarę, tego takiego syna, który mu konia podał! — Panie komendancie! Żołnierz nic nie winien. Noc była ciemna, choć w pysk daj, a on zdjął waszej mości hełm i opończę. Przejeżdżał tuż koło mnie i jam nie poznał. Żeby wasza mość nie była siadała na wóz, nie mógłby on tego dokazać. — Bijże mnie! bijże mnie! — wołał nieszczęśliwy oficer. — Co czynić, wasza mość? — Bij go! łapaj! — To się na nic nie zdało. On na koniu waszej mości, a to najlepszy koń. Nasze zdrożone okrutnie, on zaś o pierwszych kurach umknął. Nie zgonim! — Szukaj wiatru w polu! — rzekł Stankiewicz. Kowalski zwrócił się ku więźniom z wściekłością. — Waszmościowie pomogliście mu do ucieczki! Ja waściom!.. Tu złożył olbrzymie pięści i począł zbliżać się ku nim. Wtem Mirski rzekł groźnie: — Nie krzycz waść i bacz, że do starszych od siebie mówisz! Pan Roch drgnął i mimo woli wyprostował się, bo rzeczywiście jego powaga wobec takiego Mirskiego była żadna i wszyscy owi jeńcy przenosili go o głowę godnością i znaczeniem. Stankiewicz dodał: — Gdzie aspanu kazali nas wieźć, to wieź, ale głosu nie podnoś, bo jutro możesz iść pod komendę każdego z nas. Pan Roch wytrzeszczał oczy i milczał. — Nie ma co, panie Rochu, podrwiłeś głową — rzekł Oskierko. — To, co mówisz, żeśmy mu pomogli, to głupstwo, bo naprzód, spaliśmy jako i ty, a po wtóre, każdy by pierwej sobie pomógł niż innemu. Ale aspan podrwiłeś głową! Niczyjej tu winy nie ma, jeno twoja. Pierwszy kazałbym cię rozstrzelać za to, bo żeby oficer rozsypiał się jako borsuk, a więźniowi pozwolił uciec w swoim własnym hełmie i opończy, ba, na swoim własnym koniu, toż to niesłychana rzecz, która się od początku świata nie zdarzyła! — Stary lis wyprowadził młodego w pole! — rzekł Mirski. — Jezus Maria! toć ja i szabli nie mam! — krzyknął Kowalski. — Albo się jemu szabla nie przyda? — mówił uśmiechając się Stankiewicz. — Słusznie pan Oskierko mówi: podrwiłeś głową, kawalerze. Pistoleciska też musiałeś mieć w olstrach? — A były!... — rzekł, jak nieprzytomny, Kowalski. Nagle porwał się obu rękoma za głowę. — I list księcia pana do komendanta birżańskiego! Co ja, nieszczęsny, teraz uczynię?!... Zginąłem na wieki!... Bogdaj mi kula w łeb!... — To cię nie minie! — rzekł poważnie Mirski. — Jakże to nas będziesz teraz do Birż wiózł?... Co się stanie, jeśli ty powiesz, że nas jako więźniów przywozisz, a my, starsi godnością, powiemy, że to ty masz być do lochu wrzucon? Komu, myślisz, dadzą wiarę?... Zali mniemasz, że komendant szwedzki zatrzyma nas dlatego tylko, że go pan Kowalski będzie o to prosił? Prędzej nam zawierzy i ciebie w podziemiu zamknie. — Zginąłem! zginąłem! — jęczał Kowalski. — Głupstwo! — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — Co robić, panie komendancie? — pytał wachmistrz. — Ruszaj do wszystkich diabłów! — krzyknął Kowalski. — Zali ja wiem, co robić?... gdzie jechać?... Bodaj cię pioruny zabiły! — Jedź, jedź do Birż!... obaczysz — rzekł Mirski. — Zawracaj do Kiejdan!... — krzyknął Kowalski. — Jeśli cię tam pod murem nie postawią i nie rozstrzelają, to niech mnie szczecina pokryje! — rzekł Oskierko. — Jakże to przed obliczem hetmańskim staniesz? Tfu! Hańba cię czeka i kula w łeb, nic więcej! — Bom nic więcej niewart! — zakrzyknął nieszczęśliwy młodzian. — Głupstwo, panie Rochu! My jedni możem cię ratować — mówił Oskierko. — Znasz, żeśmy z hetmanem gotowi byli iść na kraniec świata i zginąć. Więcej mieliśmy zasług, większą szarżę od ciebie. Wylewaliśmy nieraz krew za ojczyznę i zawsze chętnie ją wylejem; ale hetman zdradził ojczyznę, wydał ten kraj w ręce nieprzyjaciół, sprzymierzył się z nimi przeciw miłościwemu panu naszemu, któremuśmy wierność zaprzysięgli. Zali to myślisz, że żołnierzom jak my łatwo przyszło wypowiedzieć obediencję zwierzchności, postąpić przeciw dyscyplinie, hetmanowi własnemu się oponować? Ale kto dziś z hetmanem, ten przeciw ojczyźnie! Kto dziś z hetmanem, ten przeciw majestatowi! Kto dziś z hetmanem, ten zdrajca króla i Rzeczypospolitej!... Dlatego to rzuciliśmy buławy pod nogi hetmańskie, bo cnota i obowiązek, i wiara, i honor tak nakazywały. I któż to uczynił? — zali ja jeden? Nie! i pan Mirski, i pan Stankiewicz, najlepsi żołnierze, najcnotliwsi ludzie!... Kto przy nim został? — warchoły!... A ty czemu nie idziesz śladem lepszych od ciebie i mądrzejszych, i starszych? Chcesz hańbę ściągnąć na własne imię? zdrajcą być ogłoszony?... Wejdź w siebie, zapytaj sumienia, co ci czynić należy: czy przy Radziwille zdrajcy — zdrajcą zostać, czyli iść z nami, którzy ostatni dech chcemy za ojczyznę puścić, ostatnią kroplę krwi za nią wylać?... Bodajby ziemia nas pożarła, nimeśmy hetmanowi obediencję wypowiedzieli... Ale bogdajby dusze nasze z piekła nie wyjrzały, jeżelibyśmy króla i ojczyznę dla prywaty Radziwiłła mieli zdradzić!.. Mowa ta wielkie na panu Rochu zdawała się czynić wrażenie. Oczy wytrzeszczył, usta otworzył i po chwili rzekł: — Czego waszmościowie ode mnie chcecie? — Byś z nam i razem poszedł do wojewody witebskiego, który przy ojczyźnie będzie się oponował. — Ba! kiedy ja mam rozkaz do Birż waszmościów odwieźć. — Gadajże z nim! — rzekł Mirski. — Toteż chcemy, byś nie usłuchał rozkazu!... byś hetmana opuścił i z nami poszedł, zrozumże! — rzekł zniecierpliwiony Oskierko. — Mówcie sobie, wasze moście, co chcecie, a z tego nie będzie nic... Ja żołnierz! co by ja był wart, gdybym hetmana opuścił. Nie mój rozum, tylko jego; nie moja wola, tylko jego. Jak on zgrzeszy, to on będzie i za mnie, i za siebie odpowiadał, a moja psia powinność jego słuchać!... Ja tam prosty człowiek, czego ręką nie zrobię, tego i głową... Ale to wiem, żem słuchać powinien, i kwita. — Róbże, co chcesz! — zakrzyknął Mirski. — Już to mój grzech — mówił dalej Roch — że ja do Kiejdan kazał nawracać, bo mnie kazali do Birż jechać... Jeno żem zgłupiał przez tego szlachcica, który choć krewny, a taką rzecz mi uczynił, której by i obcy nie uczynił... Żeby to nie krewny! — ale krewny! Boga on w sercu nie miał, że i szkapę mi zabrał, i łaski książęcej mnie pozbawił, i karę na szyję sprowadził. Taki to krewny! A waszmościowie do Birż pojedziecie, niech potem będzie, co chce! — Szkoda czasu, panie Oskierko — rzekł Wołodyjowski. — A zawracać do Birż, kondle! — krzyknął na dragonów Kowalski. I zawrócili znów do Birż. Pan Roch kazał jednemu z dragonów siąść na wóz, sam zaś usadowił się na jego koniu i jechał tuż przy więźniach, powtarzając jeszcze przez pewien czas: — Krewny — i żeby taką rzecz uczynić! Więźniowie, słysząc to, chociaż niepewni swego losu i zmartwieni ciężko, nie mogli przecie wstrzymać śmiechu, aż na koniec pan Wołodyjowski rzekł: — Pocieszże się waćpan, mości Kowalski, bo nie takich jak ty na hak ów mąż prowadził... Samego Chmielnickiego on chytrością przewyższył i już co do fortelów, nikt nie może iść z nim w paragon. Kowalski nie odrzekł nic, jeno odjechał trochę od wozu bojąc się szyderstw: Wstydził się zresztą i więźniów, i własnych żołnierzy, i tak był strapiony, że aż żal było na niego patrzeć. Tymczasem pułkownicy rozmawiali o panu Zagłobie i jego cudownej ucieczce. — Zadziwiająca to jest rzecz w istocie — mówił pan Wołodyjowski — że nie masz w świecie takowych terminów, z których by ten człowiek nie potrafił się salwować. Gdzie męstwem i siłą nie poradzi, tam się fortelem wykręci. Inni tracą fantazję, gdy im śmierć nad szyją zawiśnie, albo polecają się Bogu czekając, co się stanie; a on zaraz poczyna głową pracować i zawsze coś wymyśli. Mężny on w potrzebie bywa jako Achilles, ale woli Ulissesa iść śladem. — Nie chciałbym ja jego pilnować, choćby go łańcuchami spętano — rzekł Stankiewicz — bo to nic, że ucieknie, ale jeszcze na śmiech i na konfuzję człeka na razi. — A jakże! — rzekł pan Michał. — Będzie on teraz Kowalskiego do końca życia wyśmiewał, a niech Bóg broni dostać się na jego język, bo ostrzejszego w całej Rzeczypospolitej nie ma... A gdy jeszcze zacznie, jako ma zwyczaj, koloryzować rzecz swoją, tedy od śmiechu ludzie pękają... — Ale w potrzebie, mówisz waćpan, że i szablą potrafi się zastawić? — pytał Stankiewicz. — Jakże! Toż on na oczach całego wojska usiekł pod Zbarażem Burłaja. — Nie! dalibóg! — zakrzyknął Stankiewicz — takiego jeszcze nie widziałem! — Wielką on już nam przysługę oddał swoją ucieczką — mówił Oskierko — bo listy hetmańskie zabrał, a kto wie, co tam w nich było przeciw nam napisano... Nie wierzę ja w to, iżby komendant szwedzki w Birżach miał dać ucho nam, nie Kowalskiemu. Tego nie będzie, gdyż my przyjedziem jako więźniowie, a on jako dowodzący konwojem... Ale że tam nie będą wiedzieli, co z nam i czynić, to rzecz pewna. W każdym razie głów nam nie poucinają, a to grunt. — Ja też tak tylko mówiłem — odpowiedział Mirski — aby Kowalskiego do reszty skonfundować... Ale co waszmość mówisz, że nam głów nie poucinają, to dalibóg, niewielka pociecha. Wszystko się tak składa, że lepiej nie żyć, bo to już pewno, że teraz jeszcze jedna wojna, i to domowa, wybuchnie, a to już będzie ostatnia zguba. Po co ja, stary, mam na te rzeczy patrzyć? — Albo ja, który inne czasy pamiętam! — rzekł Stankiewicz. — Tegoście waszmościowie nie powinni mówić, bo miłosierdzie boskie większe od ludzkiej złości, a Jego ręka wszechmocna może nas z toni wyrwać właśnie wtedy, kiedy się najmniej będziem spodziewali. — Święte słowa waćpana — rzekł Jan Skrzetuski. — I nam, ludziom spod chorągwi księcia nieboszczyka Jeremiego, ciężko żyć teraz, bośmy do zwycięstw przywykli, a przecie chce się jeszcze ojczyźnie posłużyć, byle Pan Bóg dał wreszcie wodza, nie zdrajcę, ale takiego, któremu by człowiek mógł całym sercem i całą duszą zaufać. — Oj, prawda, prawda! — rzekł pan Wołodyjowski. — Człek by się bił dzień i noc. — A to ja waściom powiem, iż to największa desperacja — rzekł Mirski— bo przez to każdy jakoby w ciemności brodzi i sam siebie pyta: co czynić?... i niepewność go dusi jako zmora. Nie wiem, jak tam waszmościów, ale mnie i duszny niepokój targa... I gdy pomyślę, że to ja buławę pod nogi hetmanowi rzuciłem, żem do oporu i buntu był przyczyną, to mi resztki siwizny na łbie ze strachu stają. Tak jest!... Ale co czynić wobec jawnej zdrady? Szczęśliwi, którzy podobnych pytań nie potrzebowali sobie zadawać i responsu w duszy szukać! — Wodza, wodza, daj nam, Panie miłosierny! — mówił Stankiewicz wznosząc oczy ku niebu. — Mówią, że wojewoda witebski okrutnie zacny pan? — pytał Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Tak jest! — odparł Mirski. — Ale on buławy ni wielkiej, ni polnej nie ma, i zanim go król jegomość godnością hetmańską nie przyozdobi, może tylko na własną rękę poczynać. Nie pójdzie on do Szwedów ani gdzie indziej, to pewna! — Pan Gosiewski, hetman polny, w niewoli u Radziwiłła. — Bo on też zacny człowiek — odparł Oskierko. — Jak mnie wieść o tym doszła, ażem zmartwiał i zaraz przeczuwałem coś złego. Pan Michał zamyślił się i po chwili rzekł: — Byłem raz w Warszawie i poszedłem na królewskie pokoje, a pan nasz miłościwy, jako się w żołnierzach kocha i że to chwalił mnie po potrzebie beresteckiej, tak tedy poznał mnie od razu i kazał przyjść na obiad. Na onym obiedzie widziałem także pana Czarnieckiego, bo właściwie dla niego była uczta. Podochocił tedy sobie król jegomość i począł pana Czarnieckiego za głowę ściskać, a w końcu rzekł: "Choćby takie czasy przyszły, żeby mnie wszyscy opuścili, ty mi wiary dochowasz!" Na własne uszy słyszałem, jakoby proroczym duchem wymówione. Pan Czarniecki od afektu prawie mówić nie mógł, jeno powtarzał: "Do ostatniego tchu! do ostatniego tchu!" A wonczas król jegomość zapłakał... — Kto wie, czy nie prorocze to były słowa, bo czasy klęski już nadeszły! — rzekł Mirski. — Pan Czarniecki wielki żołnierz! — odparł Stankiewicz. — Nie masz już takiej gęby w Rzeczypospolitej, która by jego imienia nie powtarzała. — Powiadają — mówił Skrzetuski — że Tatarowie, którzy pana Rewerę Potockiego przeciw Chmielnickiemu posiłkują, tak się w panu Czarnieckim kochają, iż nie chcą iść tam, gdzie jego nie ma. — Szczera to prawda — rzekł Oskierko. — Słyszałem, jak to w Kiejdanach przy księciu hetmanie powiadano; wszyscyśmy wówczas pana Czarnieckiego okrutnie sławili, a księciu było to nie w smak, bo się zmarszczył i rzekł: "Jest oboźnym koronnym, ale tak samo mógłby być u mnie w Tykocinie podstarościm." — Invidia widać go już kąsała. — Wiadoma to rzecz, że występek znieść światła cnoty nie może. Tak to rozmawiali uwięzieni pułkownicy; po czym znów rozmowa zwróciła się na pana Zagłobę. Pan Michał Wołodyjowski zaręczał, że mogą się od niego pomocy spodziewać, bo to nie taki człowiek, żeby miał przyjaciół w nieszczęściu opuszczać. — Pewien jestem — mówił — że on do Upity uciekł, gdzie moich ludzi znajdzie, jeżeli ich jeszcze nie rozbito lub do Kiejdan przemocą nie ściągnięto. Z nimi na ratunek sam wyruszy, chybaby nie chcieli iść, czego się po nich nie spodziewam, bo w chorągwi laudańskich ludzi najwięcej, a ci mnie miłują. — Ale to i radziwiłłowscy dawni klienci? — zauważył Mirski. — Prawda, wszelako jak się o wydaniu Litwy Szwedom dowiedzą, o uwięzieniu pana hetmana polnego, pana kawalera Judyckiego, waszmościów i mnie, okrutnie to ich serca od Radziwiłła odwróci. To uczciwa szlachta, a już tam pan Zagłoba niczego nie zaniedba, aby sadzami hetmana odmalować, i lepiej to potrafi niż każdy z nas. — Ba! — rzekł Stanisław Skrzetuski — a my tymczasem w Birżach staniemy. — To nie może być, bo my kołujem, by Upitę ominąć, a z Upity prosta droga, jakoby kto sierpem cisnął. Choćby ruszyli dniem później, dwoma nawet, to jeszcze by mogli być w Birżach przed nami i drogę nam zastąpić. Toż my do Szawlów teraz dopiero jedziem i stamtąd będziem do Birż prostować, a trzeba waćpanu wiedzieć, iż z Upity do Birż bliżej niż z Szawlów. — Jako żywo, że bliżej i droga lepsza, bo gościniec! — rzekł Mirski. — Ot, macie. A my jeszcze nie w Szawlach. Jakoż dopiero pod wieczór ujrzeli górę zwaną Sałtuwes-Kałnas, pod którą wznoszą się Szawle. Po drodze zauważyli, że już niepokój panował we wszystkich wsiach i miasteczkach, które przyszło im przejeżdżać. Widocznie wieść o przejściu hetmana do Szwedów rozbiegła się już po całej Żmudzi. Gdzieniegdzie wypytywano żołnierzy, czy prawda, że kraj ma być przez Szwedów zajęty; gdzieniegdzie widziano masy chłopstwa opuszczającego wsie z żonami, dziećmi i dobytkiem i dążącego w głębie lasów, którymi cały kraj obficie był pokryty. Miejscami postawa chłopstwa była niemal groźna, widocznie bowiem brano dragonów za Szwedów. Po zaściankach szlacheckich wypytywano ich wprost, kto są i gdzie jadą, a gdy Kowalski, zamiast odpowiadać, kazał ustępować z drogi, przychodziło do hałasów i odgróżek, tak dalece, że zaledwie nastawione do strzału muszkiety mogły otworzyć przejście. Wielka droga idąca z Kowna na Szawle do Mitawy pokryta była wozami i kolaskami, w których jechały żony i dzieci szlacheckie, pragnące schronić się przed wojną w posiadłościach kurlandzkich. W samych Szawlach, które stanowiły ekonomię królewską, nie było żadnych chorągwi hetmańskich prywatnych ani komputowych; tu natomiast uwięzieni pułkownicy ujrzeli po raz pierwszy oddział szwedzki złożony z dwudziestu pięciu rajtarów, który jako podjazd z Birż wyjechał. Tłumy Żydów i mieszczaństwa gapiły się w rynku na nieznanych ludzi, a pułkownicy poglądali na nich z ciekawością, a zwłaszcza pan Wołodyjowski, który nigdy dotąd Szwedów nie widział; obejmował więc ich chciwie łakomymi oczyma, jakimi wilk patrzy na stado owiec, i wąsikami przy tym ruszał. Pan Kowalski porozumiał się z oficerem, oznajmił się, kto jest, dokąd jedzie, kogo prowadzi, i zażądał, by oficer przyłączył swoich ludzi do jego dragonów dla większego bezpieczeństwa w podróży. Ale oficer odpowiedział, że ma rozkaz jak najdalej w głąb kraju dotrzeć, aby się o jego stanie przekonać, że przeto nie może do Birż wracać; natomiast upewnił, iż droga wszędy bezpieczna, bo małe oddziały wysłane z Birż przebiegają kraj we wszystkich kierunkach, niektóre zaś aż do Kiejdan są ekspediowane. Wypocząwszy tedy dobrze aż do północy i konie, wielce zdrożone, popasłszy ruszył pan Roch wraz ze swymi więźniami w dalszą drogę, skręcając z Szawel na wschód przez Johaniszkiele i Poswót ku Birżom, aby dostać się na prosty gościniec idący z Upity i Poniewieża. — Jeśli pan Zagłoba przyjdzie nam na ratunek — rzekł o świtaniu Wołodyjowski -to na tym gościńcu najłacniej mu będzie drogę zastąpić, bo z Upity już mógł nadążyć. — Może on tam gdzie czyha! — rzekł Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Miałem nadzieję, pókim Szwedów nie zobaczył — odpowiedział Stankiewicz — ale teraz już mi się wydaje, że nie masz dla nas rady... — Głowa Zagłoby w tym, żeby ich ominąć albo okpić, a on to potrafi. — Jeno że kraju nie zna... — Ale ludzie laudańscy znają, bo pieńkę i wańczos, i smołę aż do Rygi wożą, a w mojej chorągwi takich nie brak. — Muszą już Szwedzi koło Birż wszystkie miasteczka zajmować. — Piękni żołnierze — ci, którycheśmy w Szawlach widzieli, trzeba przyznać — mówił mały rycerz — chłop w chłopa na schwał!... Uważaliście przy tym, jakie konie mają spasłe? — To inflanckie konie, nader silne — rzekł Mirski. — I nasze towarzystwo husarskie i pancerne w Inflanciech szuka koni, bo to u nas szkapiny drobne. — Gadaj mi waść o szwedzkiej piechocie! — wtrącił Stankiewicz. — Jazda, choć wspaniałą czyni postać, mniej cnotliwa. Bywało, że jak nasza chorągiew, a zwłaszcza z poważnego znaku, runie na tych rajtarów, to i dwóch pacierzy nie wytrzymają. — Waszmościowie jużeście ich kosztowali za dawnych czasów — odrzekł mały rycerz — a ja jeno muszę ślinę łykać. To mówię waćpaństwu, gdym ich teraz w Szawlach ujrzał i te ich żółte brody jako kądziele, aż mi mrówki zaczęły po palcach chodzić. Ej, radaż by dusza do raju, a tu siedź na wozie i zdychaj!... Pułkownicy umilkli, ale widocznie nie sam tylko pan Wołodyjowski płonął tak przyjaznymi dla Szwedów uczuciami, bo wkrótce uszu więźniów doszła następująca rozmowa dragonów otaczających wóz: — Widzieliście tych psiawiarów pogańskich? — mówił jeden żołnierz — mieliśmy się z nimi bić, a teraz będziem im konie czyścili... — Żeby to najjaśniejsze pioruny zatrzasły! — mruknął drugi dragon. — Cicho bądź! będzie cię Szwed miotłą po łbie w stajni moresu uczył! — Albo ja jego. — Głupiś! Nie tacy jak ty chcieli się na nich porwać, i masz, co się stało! — Największych rycerzy im odwozimy jakoby psu w gardło. Będą się nad nimi, żydowskie ich macie, znęcać. — Bez Żyda się z takim szołdrą nie rozmówisz. Toż i komendant zaraz w Szawlach po Żyda musiał posłać. — Żeby ich mór pobił! Tu pierwszy żołnierz zniżył nieco głos i pytał: — Mówią, że wszyscy co lepsi żołnierze nie chcą z nimi przeciw panu własnemu służyć? — A jakże! Alboś to nie widział Węgrzynów, albo to pan hetman nie pociągnął z wojskiem na opornych. Nie wiadomo jeszcze, co się stanie. Toż i naszych dragonów kupa się za Węgrzynami ujęła, których ponoć wszystkich rozstrzelają. — Ot, im nagroda za wierną służbę! — Do diabła taka robota! — Żydowska służba!... — Stój! — rozległ się nagle głos jadącego w przedzie pana Rocha. — Bodaj ci kula w pysku stanęła! — mruknął głos przy wozie. — Co tam? — pytali żołnierze jedni drugich. — Stój! — zabrzmiała powtórnie komenda. Wóz stanął. Żołnierze wstrzymali konie. Dzień był pogodny, jasny. Słońce już weszło i przy jego blaskach widać było na gościńcu w przedzie wznoszące się kłęby kurzawy, jakoby stada albo wojsko szło naprzeciw. Wkrótce w kurzawie poczęło błyskać, rzekłbyś, że kto iskry wśród kłębów rozsypuje, i światełka migotały coraz wyraźniej niby świece jarzące, dymem otoczone. — To groty połyskują! — zawołał pan Wołodyjowski. — Wojsko idzie. — Pewnie szwedzki jaki oddział. — U nich tylko piechota ma włócznie, a tam kurzawa szybko się porusza. To jazda, to nasi! — Nasi, nasi! — powtórzyli dragoni. — Formuj się! — zabrzmiał głos pana Rocha. Dragoni otoczyli kołem wóz. Pan Wołodyjowski miał płomień w oczach. — To moi laudańscy ludzie z Zagłobą! Nie może inaczej być! Już tylko staje drogi dzieliło zbliżających się od wozu i odległość zmniejszała się z każdą chwilą, bo przeciwny oddział nadchodził rysią. Na koniec z kurzawy wysunął się potężny oddział wojska idącego w dobrym szyku, jakoby do ataku. Po chwili byli jeszcze bliżej. W pierwszym szeregu, nieco od prawej strony, uwijał się pod buńczukiem jakiś potężny mąż z buławą w ręku. Ledwie go pan Wołodyjowski wziął na oko, wnet zakrzyknął: — To pan Zagłoba! Jak Boga kocham, pan Zagłoba! Uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Jana Skrzetuskiego. — On! nie kto inny! — rzekł — i pod buńczukiem! Już się na hetmana kreował. Poznałbym go po tej fantazji wszędzie... Ten człowiek takim umrze, jakim się urodził. — Niechże mu Pan Bóg da zdrowie! — rzekł Oskierko. Po czym złożył ręce koło ust i począł wołać: — Mości Kowalski! To krewniak przyjeżdża do cię w odwiedziny! Ale pan Roch nie słyszał, bo właśnie oganiał swoich dragonów. I trzeba mu było oddać tę sprawiedliwość, że lubo garść miał ludzi, a tam cała chorągiew na niego waliła, przecie się nie zmieszał ani serca nie stracił. Wysunął dragonów we dwa szeregi przed wóz, a tamci rozciągnęli się tymczasem i poczęli go zajeżdżać tatarską modą, półksiężycem, z obu stron pola. Lecz widocznie chcieli naprzód paktować, bo poczęli machać chorągwią i krzyczeć: — Stój! stój! — Naprzód! stępą! — zakrzyknął pan Roch. — Poddaj się! — wołano z drogi. — Ognia! — zakomenderował w odpowiedzi Kowalski. Zapadło głuche milczenie: ani jeden dragon nie wystrzelił. Pan Roch oniemiał również na chwilę; następnie rzucił się jakby wściekły na własnych dragonów. — Ognia, psiawiary! — ryknął straszliwym głosem i jednym zamachem pięści zwalił z konia najbliższego żołnierza. Inni poczęli się cofać przed wściekłością męża, ale żaden nie usłuchał komendy. Nagle rozsypali się, jak spłoszone stado kuropatw, w mgnieniu oka. — Tych żołnierzy kazałbym jednak rozstrzelać! — mruknął Mirski. Tymczasem Kowalski, widząc, że właśni ludzie opuścili go, zwrócił konia ku atakującym szeregom. — Tam mi śmierć! — zakrzyknął okropnym głosem. I skoczył ku nim jak piorun. Ale nim przebiegł połowę drogi, w szeregach Zagłoby huknął wystrzał z garłacza; siekańce zaszumiały na gościńcu, koń pana Rocha zarył nozdrzami w kurzawę i padł przywalając jeźdźca. W tej samej chwili jakiś żołnierz z chorągwi Wołodyjowskiego wysunął się błyskawicą naprzód i ucapił za kark podnoszącego się z ziemi oficera. — To Józwa Butrym! — zawołał Wołodyjowski. — Józwa Beznogi! Pan Roch chwycił z kolei Józwę za połę i poła została mu w ręku; po czym jęli się wodzić jak dwa sczepione jastrzębie, bo obadwaj olbrzymią obdarzeni byli siłą. Strzemię Butrymowi pękło, a sam zleciał na ziemię i przewrócił się, ale pana Rocha nie puścił, i obaj utworzyli jakoby jedną kulę, która przewracała się na gościńcu. Nadbiegli inni. Ze dwadzieścia rąk chwyciło pana Kowalskiego, który targał się i szarpał jak niedźwiedź w matni; rzucał ludźmi jak odyniec psami, podnosił się znów i nie dawał za wygraną. Chciał zginąć, a tymczasem naokół słyszał dziesiątki głosów powtarzających słowa: "Żywcem! żywcem !" Wreszcie siły go opuściły i omdlał. Tymczasem pan Zagłoba już był przy wozie, a raczej na wozie, i chwytał w objęcia Skrzetuskich, małego rycerza, pana Mirskiego, pana Stankiewicza i Oskierkę, przy czym wołał zdyszanym głosem: — Ha! przydał się na coś Zagłoba! Damy teraz Radziwiłłowi dzięgielu! Mości panowie, wolni jesteśmy i ludzi mamy! Zaraz ruszymy dobra mu pustoszyć! A co! udał się fortel?... Nie tym, to innym sposobem byłbym się wydostał i waćpanów także!... Całkiem mnie zatkało, że tchu nie mogę złapać! Na radziwiłłowskie dobra, mości panowie, na radziwiłłowskie dobra! Jeszcze wszystkiego o nim nie wiecie, co ja wiem!.. Dalsze wybuchy zostały przerwane przez ludzi laudańskich, którzy biegli jeden przez drugiego witać swego pułkownika. Butrymi, Gościewicze Dymni, Domaszewicze, Stakjanowie, Gasztowtowie — cisnęli się naokoło wozu, a potężne gardziele ryczały nieustannie: — Vivat! vivat! — Mości panowie! — rzekł mały rycerz, gdy uciszyło się nieco — towarzysze najmilsi! dziękuję wam za afekt!... Straszna to rzecz, że musimy hetmanowi posłuszeństwo wypowiadać i rękę nań podnosić, ale gdy zdrada jawna, nie może być inaczej! Nie odstąpim ojczyzny i pana naszego miłościwego... Vivat Joannes Casimirus rex!... — Vivat Joannes Casimirus rex! — powtórzyło trzysta głosów. — Dobra radziwiłłowskie zajechać! — krzyczał Zagłoba. — Spiżarnie i piwnice mu wypłukać! — Koni nam! — zawołał mały rycerz. Skoczono po konie. Tymczasem Zagłoba rzekł: — Panie Michale! Hetmaniłem tym ludziom w zastępstwie twoim i przyznaję im chętnie, że mężnie sobie poczynali... Ale gdyś teraz wolny, zdaję władzę w twoje ręce. — Niechże wasza miłość komendę bierze, jako godnością najstarszy — rzekł pan Michał zwracając się do Mirskiego. — Ani myślę! a mnie co po tym! — odrzekł stary pułkownik. — To jegomość pan Stankiewicz... — Ja mam swoją chorągiew i cudzej nie będę brał! Ostań waszmość przy komendzie; ceremonia sieczka, satysfakcja owies! Znasz ty ludzi, ludzie ciebie, i najlepiej przy tobie będą stawali. — Uczyń tak, Michale, uczyń, boć to i nie łakoma rzecz! — mówił Jan Skrzetuski. — Niechże i tak będzie. To rzekłszy pan Michał wziął buławę z rąk Zagłoby, uszykował w mig chorągiew do pochodu i ruszył wraz z towarzyszami na jej czele. — A gdzie pójdziemy? — pytał Zagłoba. — Żeby tak waściom prawdę powiedzieć, to sam nie wiem, bom jeszcze o tym nie pomyślał — odparł pan Michał. — Warto się nad tym naradzić, co nam czynić przystoi — rzekł Mirski — i musimy bezzwłocznie do rady przystąpić. Jeno pierwej niech mi wolno będzie złożyć jegomości panu Zagłobie w imieniu wszystkich podziękę, że nas nie zapomniał i in rebus angustistak skutecznie ratował. — A co? — rzekł z dumą Zagłoba podnosząc głowę i zakręcając wąsa.— Beze mnie bylibyście w Birżach!... Justycja nakazuje przyznać, że kto czego nie wymyśli, to Zagłoba wymyśli... Panie Michale, nie w takich to bywaliśmy opałach! Pamiętasz, jakom cię ratował, gdyśmy to z Halszką przed Tatarami uciekali, co? Pan Michał mógłby był odpowiedzieć, że wówczas nie pan Zagłoba jego, ale on pana Zagłobę ratował, wszelako milczał i począł tylko wąsikami ruszać. Stary zaś szlachcic mówił dalej: — Nie potrzeba dziękować, bo co wam dziś, to mnie jutro, i pewnie nie opuścicie mnie też w potrzebie. Tak jestem rad, że was wolnych widzę, jakobym najwalniejszą wiktorię odniósł. Pokazuje się, że nie zestarzała się jeszcze zbyt ani głowa, ani ręka. — Toś tedy waćpan zaraz do Upity trafił? — pytał pan Michał. — A gdzie miałem trafić? do Kiejdan? wilkowi w gardło leźć? Jużci, że do Upity, i możecie mi wierzyć, żem szkapy nie żałował, a dobra była bestia! Wczoraj rano już byłem w Upicie, a w południe ruszyliśmy ku Birżom, w tę stronę, w której spodziewałem się ichmościów spotkać. — A że to ludzie moi tak od razu waćpanu uwierzyli? — mówił pan Michał — bo cię nie znali, z wyjątkiem dwóch czy trzech, którzy cię u mnie widzieli? — Co prawda, nie miałem z tym najmniejszej trudności, bo naprzód, miałem twój pierścień, panie Michale, a po wtóre, ludzie właśnie tylko co się byli dowiedzieli o waszym aresztowaniu i o zdradzie hetmana. Zastałem deputację do nich od chorągwi pana Mirskiego i pana Stankiewicza, żeby się do kupy przeciw hetmanowi, zdrajcy, zbierali. Jakem im tedy oznajmił, że was do Birż wiozą, jakoby kto w mrowisko kij wsadził. Konie były na potrawach, posłali zaraz pachołków, by je sprowadzić, i w południe ruszyliśmy już w drogę. Oczywiście objąłem komendę, bo mi się to należało. — A skądżeś ojciec buńczuka wziął? — pytał Jan Skrzetuski. — Myśleliśmy z daleka, że to hetman. — Co? Pewnie, żem nie gorzej wyglądał! Skądem buńczuka wziął? Oto razem z deputacjami od opornych chorągwi przyjechał i od hetmana pan Szczyt z rozkazem do laudańskich, by do Kiejdan szli, i z buńczukiem dla większej powagi rozkazu. Kazałem go zaraz aresztować, a buńczuk nad sobą nosić, żeby Szwedów na ten przypadek omylić. — Dalibóg, jak wszystko mądrze obmyślił! — zawołał Oskierko. — Jako Salomon! — dodał Stankiewicz. Pan Zagłoba rósł jak na drożdżach. — Radźmy teraz, co nam czynić przystoi? — rzekł wreszcie. — Jeżeli waćpaństwo zechcecie mnie posłuchać cierpliwie, to powiem, com sobie przez drogę obmyślił. Z Radziwiłłem tedy nie radzę wojny rozpoczynać, a to dla dwojakich powodów: naprzód, że nie przymierzając on jest szczupak, a my okonie. Lepiej dla okoniów nigdy się głową do szczuki nie zwracać, bo snadnie połknąć może, jeno ogonem, bo wtedy ostre skrzela bronią. Niech go tam diabeł na rożen wdzieje jak najprędzej i smołą polewa, aby się zbyt nie przypalił. — Po wtóre? — pytał Mirski. — Po wtóre — odrzekł Zagłoba — że gdybyśmy przez jakowy casus dostali się w jego ręce, to by nam takiego łupnia zadał, że wszystkie sroki na Litwie miałyby o czym skrzeczeć... Patrzcie waszmościowie, co stało w tym liście, który Kowalski wiózł do komendanta szwedzkiego do Birż, i poznajcie pana wojewodę wileńskiego, jeśliście go dotąd nie znali! To rzekłszy odpiął żupan i wydobywszy z zanadrza pismo podał je Mirskiemu. — Ba! po niemiecku czy po szwedzku? — odrzekł stary pułkownik. — Który z waściów to pismo przeczyta? Pokazało się, że jeden pan Stanisław Skrzetuski trochę po niemiecku umiał, gdyż często w domu do Torunia jeździł, ale pisanego i on nie mógł przeczytać. — To ja waściom tenor opowiem — rzekł Zagłoba. — Gdy w Upicie żołnierze posłali po konie na łąki, było trochę czasu, kazałem sobie tedy sprowadzić za pejsy Żyda, którego tam wszyscy okrutnie mądrym powiadają, i ten, mając szablę na. karku, wyczytał wszystko expedite, co tam stoi, i mnie wyłuszczył. Owóż pan hetman poleca komendantowi birżańskiemu i dla dobra jegomości króla szwedzkiego nakazuje, ażeby, odprawiwszy wprzód konwój, kazał potem nas wszystkich, nie wyłączając nikogo, rozstrzelać, jeno tak, aby się wieść nie rozeszła. Pułkownicy aż rękoma poczęli klaskać, z wyjątkiem jednego Mirskiego, który pokiwawszy głową rzekł: — Mnie też, co go znam, dziwno to było i w głowie nie chciało się pomieścić, że on nas żywych z Kiejdan wypuszcza. Musiały być chyba jakieś powody, których nie znamy, a dla których sam nie mógł nas na śmierć skazać. — Pewnie chodziło mu o opinię ludzką? — Może. — Jednakże dziw, jak to jest zawzięty pan! — rzekł mały rycerz. — Bo przecie, nie wymawiając, ja mu życie tak jeszcze niedawno na współkę z Ganchofem ratowałem. — A ja pod jego ojcem, a potem pod nim trzydzieści pięć lat już służę! — rzekł Stankiewicz. — Straszny człek! — dodał Stanisław Skrzetuski. — Owóż takiemu lepiej w paszczękę nie leźć — rzekł Zagłoba. — Niech go diabli wezmą! Unikajmy z nim bitwy, a natomiast majętności, które po drodze się trafią, accurate mu wypłuczemy. Idźmy do wojewody witebskiego, żeby to mieć jakąś ochronę, jakowegoś pana za sobą a po drodze bierzmy, co się da, ze spiżarniów, ze stajen, obór, spichrzów, piwnic. Aż mi się dusza do tego śmieje, i już to pewna, że nikomu nie dam się w tym wyprzedzić. Co z pieniędzy po ekonomiach będziemy mogli wziąć, to bierzmy także. Im huczniej i okryciej przyjdziem do wojewody witebskiego, tym wdzięczniej nas przyjmie. — On i tak nas wdzięcznie przyjmie — odrzekł Oskierko. — Ale dobra rada, żeby do niego iść, i lepszej teraz nikt nie wymyśli. — Wszyscy głosy za tym dadzą — dodał Stankiewicz. — Jako żywo! — rzekł pan Michał. — Tak tedy do wojewody witebskiego! Niechże on będzie owym wodzem, o któregośmy Boga prosili. — Amen! — rzekli inni. I jechali czas jakiś w milczeniu, aż wreszcie pan Michał jął się kręcić na kulbace. — A żeby tak gdzie Szwedów po drodze skubnąć? — spytał wreszcie, zwracając oczy na towarzyszów. — Moja rada jest, że jeśli się zdarzy, to dlaczego nie? — odparł Stankiewicz. — Pewnie tam Radziwiłł upewniał Szwedów, że całą Litwę ma w ręku i że wszyscy chętnie opuszczą Jana Kazimierza; niechże się pokaże że to nieprawda. — I słusznie! — rzekł Mirski. — Jeżeli jaki oddział wlezie nam w drogę, to mu po brzuchach przejechać. Zgadzam się również, aby się na samego księcia nie porywać, bo mu nie zdzierżymy. Wojownik to wielki! Ale unikając bitwy warto by z parę dni koło Kiejdan się pokręcić. — Aby mu majętności spustoszyć? — spytał Zagłoba. — Nie to! Jeno aby ludzi więcej zebrać. Moja chorągiew i pana Stankiewicza ku nam się przymkną. Jeżeli zaś już rozbite, co być może, to także ludzie będą pojedynczo do nas się kupili. Nie bez tego, żeby coś i szlachty napłynęło. Przyprowadzimy panu Sapieże większą siłę, z którą snadniej będzie mógł coś począć. Rzeczywiście, wyrachowanie to było dobre, a jako pierwszy przykład mogli posłużyć dragoni pana Rocha, którzy wszyscy z wyjątkiem jego samego przeszli bez wahania do pana Michała. Takich mogło się znaleźć w szeregach radziwiłłowskich więcej. Można było przy tym przypuszczać, że pierwsze uderzenie na Szwedów wywoła ogólne powstanie w kraju. Postanowił więc pan Wołodyjowski ruszyć na noc w stronę Poniewieża, zagarnąć jeszcze, co można, szlachty laudańskiej w okolicach Upity i stamtąd zanurzyć się w Puszczę Rogowską, do której, jak się spodziewał, resztki rozbitych opornych chorągwi będą się chroniły. Tymczasem stanął na wypoczynek wedle rzeki Ławeczy, aby ludzi i konie pokrzepić. Tam stali do nocy poglądając z gąszczy leszczynowych na wielką drogę, po której ciągnęły coraz to nowe gromady chłopstwa uciekającego w lasy przed spodziewanym najściem szwedzkim. Żołnierze wysyłani na drogę sprowadzali od czasu do czasu pojedynczych chłopów, aby zasięgnąć języka o Szwedach, ale niewiele można się było od nich wywiedzieć. Chłopstwo było przerażone i każdy pojedynczo powtarzał, że Szwedzi tuż, tuż, ale dokładnych objaśnień nikt nie umiał udzielić. Gdy ściemniło się zupełnie, pan Wołodyjowski kazał ludziom siadać na koń, lecz zanim ruszyli, do uszu wszystkich doszedł dosyć wyraźnie odgłos dzwonów. — Co to jest? — pytał Zagłoba — przecie na Anioł Pański za późno! Pan Wołodyjowski słuchał przez chwilę pilno. — To na trwogę! — rzekł. Po czym puścił się wzdłuż szeregu. — A nie wie tam który — pytał — co to za wieś czyli miasteczko w tamtej stronie? — Klewany, panie pułkowniku! — odpowiedział jeden z Gościewiczów — my tamtędy z potażem jeździm. — Słyszycie dzwony? — Słyszymy! To niezwyczajna rzecz! Pan Michał skinął na trębacza i wnet cichy głos trąbki zabrzmiał wśród ciemnych gęstwin. Chorągiew posunęła się naprzód. Oczy wszystkich utkwione były w kierunku, skąd coraz gwałtowniejsze dochodziło dzwonienie; jakoż nie na próżno patrzono, bo wkrótce błysło na horyzoncie czerwone światło i powiększało się z każdą chwilą. — Łuna! — szeptano w szeregach. Pan Michał pochylił się ku Skrzetuskiemu. — Szwedzi! — rzekł. — Skosztujem! — odparł pan Jan. — Dziwno mi to jeno, że palą. — Musiał szlachcic opór dać albo chłopstwo się ruszyło, jeśli na kościół nastąpili. — Ano zobaczym! — rzekł pan Michał. I sapnął z zadowoleniem. Wtem pan Zagłoba przycłapał ku niemu. — Panie Michale? — A co? — Już widzę, że ci szwedzkie mięso zapachniało. Pewnie bitwa będzie, co? — Jak Bóg zdarzy ! jak Bóg zdarzy! — A kto będzie jeńca pilnował? — Jakiego jeńca? — Jużci, nie mnie, jeno Kowalskiego. Widzisz, Panie Michale, to okrutnie ważna rzecz, żeby on nie uciekł. Pamiętaj, że hetman nie wie o niczym, co się stało, i od nikogo się nie dowie, jeżeli Kowalski mu nie doniesie. Trzeba jakowym pewnym ludziom kazać go pilnować, bo w czasie bitwy łatwo dać drapaka, zwłaszcza że i fortelów może się chwycić. — Tyle on zdatny do fortelów, ile ten wóz, na którym siedzi. Ale masz waść słuszność, że trzeba kogoś koło niego zostawić. Chcesz waść mieć go przez ten czas na oku? — Hm! bitwy mi żal!... Prawda, że w nocy przy ogniu prawie nic nie widzę. Żebyśmy się mieli po dniu bić, nigdy byś mnie na to nie namówił... Ale skoro publicum bonum tego wymaga, niechże już tak będzie! — Dobrze. Zostawię waszmości z pięciu ludzi do pomocy, a jakby chciał umykać, to mu w łeb palcie. — Ugniotę ja go w palcach jak wosk, nie bój się!... Ale to tam łuna coraz większa. Gdzie mam się zatrzymać z Kowalskim? — Gdzie waść chcesz. Nie mam teraz czasu! — rzekł pan Michał. I wyjechał naprzód. Pożar rozlewał się coraz szerzej. Wiatr powiał od strony ognia i razem z głosem dzwonów przyniósł echa wystrzałów. — Rysią! — skomenderował pan Wołodyjowski. Kategoria:Potop